


Mice Will Play

by Satan (CherryBones)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, BDSM, Fake AH Crew, I'm tired, M/M, Overstimulation, i guess, other stuff, pure kinky smut, this is just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBones/pseuds/Satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the cat's away, mice will play. More or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mice Will Play

When the cat's away the mice will play. Or rather, the mice will play with the cat's rather terrifying bulldog. The idioms are a little hazy on this one. Funny though, how the bulldog can turn into a puppy when put on the right leash.

"You want something Ryan?"

The response is a weak whimper, body beneath his shaking with need.

“Gonna need your words big guy.”

“ _Please._ Wanna come."

The whimpering only grows with the grin that lights up his face.

“Good boy.”

The praise does its job, he relaxes instantly, a soft keen escaping from his throat, and Jeremy takes the opportunity to admire his work. From where he's perched, straddling his considerably larger lover's chest, he can see the soft leather cuffs binding him to the headboard, the haze of need that clouds his eyes. He can hear the soft thrum of the toy he'd put inside Ryan doing its work, battering his prostate and driving him senseless with desire. Jeremy bends backwards, using flexibility built up from years of gymnastics and parkour to reach past Ryan's straining cock to grasp the toy, fucking it into him a few times to hear the desperate sob that tears its way from his throat, mouth falling open in a blind pant. Tears spark at the corner of his eyes as he's driven that much closer to the edge. It's a delectable sight really, the Vagabond, Los Santos's most dangerous criminal, all bound up and begging for his cock. When he says as much Ryan just groans brokenly, twisting his face to bury it in his arm, baring his neck and giving Jeremy full sight of his favorite thing. The thick black leather that wrapped around Ryan's neck, locked with a simple clasp and with a D-ring in the front. Subtle, comfortable to wear for long periods and easy to mistake as a fashion statement or a choker. Anyone else might have assumed it as such, but to Ryan and him it was so much more. Proof of how much of the leash to the big scary bulldog this little mouse held. He traces the stitching of the collar, earning a shudder and a choked little mewl.

"Color?"

It takes Ryan a minute to find the word through his haze.

"G-Green."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The hand travels up to ruffle his hair and he pushes up into it, soaking in the affection.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth Ryan. When I'm done I'll help you come, but only after. Okay?"

The response is an eager nod, hips wriggling and only making it harder on himself as he opened his mouth, panting for his cock. It’s little effort to scoot the extra few inches up his chest until his cock is brushing his open mouth. Ryan darts his head forward, pulling on his restraints as he took as much of Jeremy into his mouth as the angle allowed. The smaller man groaned, hands wrapping in the shaggy blonde mess before him, still working himself forward until he was buried in Ryan’s mouth, those icy blue eyes staring up at him in need. His fingers go taut in his hair, being careful at first to let his love adjust as he fucks Ryan’s face on his dick, reveling in the noises that escape around him. It doesn’t take long to build up a rhythm, to work up until Ryan is nearly choking on his cock before he pulls back, both of them moaning as Jeremy fucks his throat raw. On one particular thrust, Ryan clamps his mouth tight, creating a vacuum that drags the one atop him over the edge with a low rumbling groan. He swallows down everything he has to give, wriggling and whimpering roughly beneath him as he carefully pulls out, desperate now. Jeremy doesn’t hesitate despite the high he must still be on, moving down his body as fast as he can to situate between his legs and swallow down his cock. One hand moves back down to the toy, aiming the vibrations directly into his prostate with a good amount of force over and over again. It doesn’t take long, not with how desperate Ryan was, and soon he bucks and shouts, voice cracking from rawness as he empties himself down Jeremy’s throat. Jeremy stays where he is, mouthing over his cock until he’s begging, tears at the corners of his eyes as he writhes. He doesn’t stop moving the toy, only pulling off enough to lay a bite onto Ryan’s sensitive thigh, earning a keen.

“You were so good for me Ryan. Gonna make you come again for being so good.”

Ryan lets out a broken sound, shaking and desperate, but he doesn’t call for them to stop, doesn’t protest as Jeremy nips at his thighs and suckles marks up and down them, only stopping when Ryan’s hard again, leaking and the tears running freely now. Jeremy twists the toy inside him and the tears flow harder, making him look so goddamn beautiful as he begs and sobs and shakes apart under his knowledge. The Vagabond comes with a soft whine as his teeth latch onto the juncture of his thigh and groin, sucking a mark there. He stops this time, gently turning the toy off and pulling it out. It’s lost to the equally abandoned sheets as he sits up, carefully unlatching Ryan’s leather cuffs, rubbing his wrists until he’s certain the circulation flows unhindered. The collar stays on, but only because Ryan keens when he tries to take it off. Jeremy pets his hair to soothe him before he quickly scurries away to grab a warm washcloth, pressing soft kisses to his belly as he cleans him up from his second release, tossing it aside and tugging the covers up around them both.  He keeps Ryan from latching on long enough to give him water, watching with a gentle smile as he downs half the bottle before abandoning it in favor of burying himself against him, soaking in his warmth. One of Jeremy’s strong hands loops around him, the other carding through his hair yet again. He smiles at the throaty noise that Ryan lets out, more purr than anything and presses a kiss to his head, nuzzling into the hair he’s been petting.

They doze off wrapped in each other, happy and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've done so many things today


End file.
